Wuher/Leyendas
Wuher era un humano de Tatooine y el barman de la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun, quien vivió toda su vida en Tatooine. Su formación en ese trabajo la obtuvo mediante una escuela por correspondencia. Biografía thumb|left|150px|Wuher de jovenSiendo niño, Wuher tuvo una vida difícil como un huérfano en Mos Eisley. A medida que crecía, al jugar con un juego de química, comenzó a interesarse en la preparación de bebidas, por lo que hizo un curso por correspondencia para aprender a hacerlo.* Wuher fue rechazado por la mayoría de la gente, y fue testigo del asesinato a sangre fría de un shi'ido a manos de Aurra Sing en el 27 ABY The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing. Debido a todos estos hechos de su infancia, Wuher desarrolló una actitud brusca y agria. Tiempo después, Wuher fue uno de los dos camareros de la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun en Mos Eisley, junto con Ackmena. Allí adquirió una aversión hacia los droides, y disfrutaba echarlos de la cantina. Wuher afirmó que eso se debía principalmente a que los droides ocupaban lugar en el bar pero no consumían nada, pero su verdadero interés era porque los droides eran los únicos a quienes podía echar sin ofender a nadie al pedir que se retiraran.Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale Más adelante, su detector de droides EPT-212 fue robado por un jawa llamado Dhatcha. Wuher contrató a un espacial para recuperarlo y, cuando fue traído de vuelta, le prometió al espacial una cantidad ilimitada de bebidas en la cantina. Como los camareros y bioquímicos, Wuher era un genio en su profesión de servir bebidas, ya que debía servir diferentes tragos a una gran variedad de especies con un organismo diferente. Y aunque a los humanos les era difícil destacar en esa profesión, el conocimiento de Wuher en químicos y sustancias era excepcional. Era un experto en mezclar las cantidades justas de sustancias para proveer las reacciones neuroquímicas más placenteras en sus clientes. Sus tragos más populares eran la leche azul, el jugo de Juri y el pateador de Sarlacc. A pesar de su personalidad, Wuher tenía un sueño: preparar una bebida perfecta para Jabba Desilijic Tiure, lo que le daría fama y prestigio. Trabajando en el sótano de la cantina con un elaborado set de química, día a día mezclaba los tragos preferidos de Jabba para producir una bebida perfecta para el gusto del hutt. Wuher consideraba que un día la riqueza obtenida de esa bebida le permitiría dejar el detestable planeta de Tatooine.Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale thumb|right|Wuher trabajando en la cantinaCuando Luke Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi se encontraron con Han Solo y Chewbacca en la cantina, en el 0 ABY, le había servido a Luke un vaso de agua. Wuher fue testigo de la pelea entre Cornelius Evazan, Ponda Baba, Kenobi y Skywalker, y también vio como el cazarrecompensas Greedo moría a manos de Solo. Antes de estos eventos, Wuher había estado trabajando en la bebida para Jabba, y casi había conseguido la perfección, pero solo le faltaba algo. Con su excepcional sentido del olfato, se dio cuenta que las feromonas emitidas por el cuerpo de Greedo eran el sabor final que el trago para Jabba requería. Usando su nuevo droide C2-R4, obtuvo el cuerpo de Greedo y el droide lo usó para terminar la bebida. Luego de probarlo, Wuher afirmó haber terminado el trago perfecto para Jabba, además de haber descubierto que apreciaba a los droides.Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale Un tiempo después, Wuher se vio envuelto en un tiroteo en su cantina, cuando Thuku y sus matones atacaron a un agente rebelde durante una reunión. La adivina callejera conocida como la Profetisa le dijo a Wuher que él era la reencarnación de Cedo Partu, el constructor original de la cantina. Tras escuchar eso, Wuher le prohibió la entrada a la cantina. Entre bastidores Wuher fue interpretado por Ted Burnett en Una Nueva Esperanza. Sin embargo, su diálogo fue reemplazado por la voz de otro actor. Wuher solo era conocido como "El Barman" en el lanzamiento de la primera película. The Mos Eisley Adventure Set primero identificó al camarero como "Cedo Partu", pero el nombre nunca se quedó, y el personaje fue luego renombrado como "Wuher." Pablo Hidalgo explicó en Star Wars Insider 91 que Cedo Partu era un personaje separado, y la Profetisa afirmaba que Wuher era la reencarnación del alma de Cedo Partu. En la dramatización de audio de Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale, la voz de Wuher fue interpretada por Steve Winfield. En LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, Wuher vende personajes, piezas doradas, rojas, y permite que el jugador vea escenas que ha visto a lo largo del modo historia, y, aunque no se puede jugar como Wuher, es posible crearlo como uno de los dos personajes customizables. Apariciones *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episoio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela juvenil'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''When The Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' * *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Allies'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LucasArts Cantina'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Barmans Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Tatooinianos